


The Sultan and His Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: An AU where Jafar found the lamp first and Jasmine genuinely loves him, F/M, Jafar/Jasmine fluff, Queen Jasmine, Sequel to The Sorcerer´s Bride, Sultan Jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sequel to the AU story The Sorcerer´s Bride. Taking place during one night some time after getting married, Jasmine is excited about what the future has in store for her and her husband.





	The Sultan and His Queen

For almost two years, the nights of Agrabah had been darker ever since a new rule over it begun. But at the same time, they were more peaceful. Less crimes and no war with other kingdoms. Although the city´s new ruler was known for ruling it with a fierce fist of iron, he had done more good for it than bad. Never before had there been a monarch so absolute and so powerful in the kingdom.

It was yet another peaceful night at the royal palace at the mountaintop, where it had been moved ever since the era begun. Everyone in the palace was asleep at the moment, except one who was waiting for the Sultan himself, who was attending royal matters recently and would return soon. One who sat alone and calmly in the cobra throne amidst all the riches of the throne room, with no servant or guard to bother her at that moment of the night.

She was of course none other than Queen Jasmine, the wife of Sultan Jafar. The young woman still wore her red hip-hugging silky harem pants, strapless bra and golden crown, except as a Queen they looked more ornate and were laced with gold and embroidery. Jasmine also had a giant ruby on her crown and a flowing gold-adorned red silk skirt covering her pants. Jafar´s wife smiled wistfully while petting her tiger cub Rajah. Her other hand though, adorned with her golden snake-shaped wedding ring, was on her pregnant belly.

Jasmine couldn´t believe something so big had happened so soon to her. For a long time, she had harbored feelings for her father´s vizier, who had been more protective and supportive of her than any of the bratty princes offered to her. Not only that, but Jafar had also proven to be better leader material than the former Sultan, making decisions in things where he couldn´t. And when he had found the lamp in Cave of Wonders and used the genie´s powers in it to make himself not only the most powerful sorcerer in the world but also the Sultan of Agrabah, it had provided more room for the two to finally embrace their feelings. Jasmine was happy that the man who had freed her from the pressures of royal life had taken his rightful place in the throne and in her heart. He wanted to look after her just as much as he wanted to look after the kingdom. It wasn´t difficult at all for Jasmine to realize that Jafar did love her after all.

Eventually, she had accepted Jafar´s proposal of marriage, making her not only the Queen but also making Jafar´s status as the Sultan completely legal. Jafar and Jasmine´s wedding had been possibly one of the biggest celebrations in the kingdom; she could still remember fondly the exact moment as he lifted her veil and kissed her amorously as the two were pronounced husband and wife in front of the cheering crowd. Around the same time though, she had noticed that she had gotten pregnant too. Her husband was absolutely jubilant after hearing the news, for he had always wanted her to present him with an heir or two. The sorcerer sultan couldn´t wait to have someone follow in his footsteps, inheriting both his position and magical powers.

Her hand resting on her pet and eyes gazing at the dimly lit throne room and it´s balcony, Jasmine couldn´t wait for her man to come home. During lukewarm desert nights like this, the Queen enjoyed nothing better than his firm embrace. Even though Jafar was ruthless, devious and unpredictable, he had another side to him too that he showed to no one except the former Princess herself. She was certain he would show to their future son as well.  
Reclining closer to the silk cushions on the throne, Jasmine closed her eyes and tried to rest for a while, waiting when he´d come home. Ever since they got married, there hadn´t been a single night when she hadn´t slept in Jafar´s arms.

Fortunately, she wouldn´t need to wait for long. She heard the noises of a horse´s hooves and footsteps from footmen coming from outside.  
Jasmine´s face brightened up, as she rose up from the throne and Rajah left her lap as well. Looking down from the balcony to the courtyard down below, she saw Jafar there riding home on his black horse with his sultan hat-sporting parrot Iago flying along and several palace guards accompanying their master.

Wearing his usual black and burgundy robes, purple and golden waistband, a bejeweled turban with horn-like protrusions and his snake staff, Sultan Jafar looked as stern and serious as a firm ruler could at a diplomatic meeting like the one he had attended. There had been important matters to attend to that niht, although this time there hadn´t been a need to punish anyone. However, his expression changed into something completely different as he saw his wife on the balcony. 

Jasmine sat back down on the throne, excitedly waiting for him to come in. She could hear as her husband entered the palace via the doors, greeting Razoul, the captain of the guard, and her father, the former Sultan and current royal jester. The new ruler exchanged a few words with those two before heading further.

After a couple of minutes, he finally entered his throne room peacefully. Delighted, Jasmine ran to him on the doorstep at once. The Sultan and the Queen greeted each other with a loving embrace. Iago flew away from the room in order not to disturb the two.

He smiled adoringly as he sat down on the throne, holding Jasmine by the waist and placing his other hand gently on her pregnant belly. Clasping his hand, she mentioned how she had missed him already and leaned closer into his lap.

Jasmine gazed lovingly and contently into Jafar´s sinister yet alluring eyes with her own almond ones. To her, he seemed to get more handsome every day during his regime as the Sultan. She moved her face closer to his beard, feeling its touch against her soft cheek.

His eyes feasting on the most beautiful woman in all of the land, Jafar on the other hand trailed his hand across Jasmine´s ponytailed hair, touching its curls softly. The two kept embracing each other for a very long time on the throne. With her eyes closed, the Queen could only think of her husband and future son at that moment. Even without his magic, he had already made her very happy as his wife, and she could already expect the same as a mother.

He moved the transparent purple veil she wore away a little, and proceeded to gently massage her naked shoulders. Jasmine´s content smile widened even further as he did that; as a lover, Jafar could either be very fierce or very delicate, whether one happened to please Jasmine more. Not many women in Agrabah could get the best of both worlds with their husbands like the way she would. The raven-haired beauty kept sitting astride on his lap, letting him do that to her as long as he liked.

As he cupped her chin, Jasmine batted her eyelashes coyly. Her heart was beating loud like a drum and her lips, bright red like the bra and pants she was wearing, were hungry for a loving kiss from her handsome Sultan. She wanted him to go further.

Jafar didn´t hesitate. He grabbed Jasmine by the waist again and let his lips sink into hers fiercely. Tightening her grip on her husband and unleashing her passionate side yet again, Jasmine returned the kiss even more powerfully. Being kissed by the man she loved was something to die for. No wonder the most powerful sorcerer in the world was an impeccable lover. He proved it more by sinking his mouth into her neck and kissing it voraciously.

After kissing for a very long time, the two calmed down. The Sultan kissed Jasmine one more time on the forehead as he let her rest in his arms in peace. He mentioned that he valued her more than the throne itself and how her smile brightened him up every day, meaning every single word of it. From the way he treated the young woman, it really showed. 

Jasmine purred with satisfaction, cuddling Jafar and whispering how she loved him into his ear. She wasn´t in the mood for anything intense that night though, for what they had done there was enough. The Queen of Agrabah had never felt this happy during her days as a mere Princess.

Taking off his cape and draping it over her, he tried to make his wife feel as warm and cozy as possible. She needed it, for big days were up ahead. For both of them and the kingdom as well. When it would happen, nothing would be missing from the reign of Sultan Jafar the First, as he had said to his wife already. He hadn´t felt his pleased since their wedding a few months ago.

The Sultan kissed Jasmine´s ringed hand once more before he too closed his eyes for a while during his rest on the throne. Just like the woman he loved, his thoughts were on the future. With his sorceror´s powers, he could already see how promising it was going to be for the two of them.

A few months later, the thing the two had waited for a long time finally happened.

People all over Agrabah had gathered on the palace wall once more for an important announcement, as fireworks flew over the wall. It was truly something worth celebrating, something bigger than the wedding of its ruler and the woman he loved.

Sultan Jafar stood proudly there, wearing once again his formal white sultan robes and looking at his cheering subjects. By his side arrived Queen Jasmine, in her purple gauzy formal dress, headband and jewelry that she wore for important announcements before Jafar´s rule too. In her hands was resting their pride and joy, a beautiful baby boy that had inherited her almond eyes and his father´s more handsome features. His mother was at the verge of exploding out of joy.

Eagerly, she lifted the child for all of Agrabah to see, as her husband announced that Prince Yusuf, the son of Sultan Jafar and Queen Jasmine had been born at last. The crowd cheered louder than they had ever cheered before. The child had not only inherited the status of his father, but his sorcerer powers too. When time would be right, he would become the Sultan too and rule the city proudly.

None of the magical powers or the riches he had acquired via his magic and the lamp could compare to what the new Sultan had now. With a family of his own by his side, he already felt like the happiest ruler the kingdom had ever seen. Marrying Jasmine and having her give him a son made his triumph feel complete. Not to mention he had proven his former ruler that he wasn´t too old to have an heir with his daughter after all.

Queen Jasmine was just as happy as he was. She was ready to love her new son just as much as she loved Jafar. Holding Yusuf like the most valuable thing in the world, the Queen kissed her son on the forehead as her husband held her and kissed her on the cheek too. Despite being still young, Jasmine was already more than ready to be a mother.

As the cheers kept on going, the royals of the city just stood there proudly and close to each other, full of joy and hope for an even better future. A new, better age was at hand.

It was time for the era of searching for ultimate power to end. Now, Jafar had both a family and a kingdom to look after, and he would stop at nothing to keep both safe.


End file.
